


Operation Piano Drop

by DenimandSweaters (RiverFive)



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Post-Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:39:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverFive/pseuds/DenimandSweaters
Summary: David is finally able to surprise Patrick.  It wasn’t a birthday party, but he had learned to take baby steps.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 14
Kudos: 129





	Operation Piano Drop

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written fanfiction since my mother passed away 5 years ago. I just stopped writing fanfiction, roleplaying, making fanvids. Everything. Dan Levy’s Schitt’s Creek is the first show to draw me back into fandom. Oh, do I love the wonderful world of Schitt’s Creek. I binged watched 5 seasons and then the final 6th season over the span of three weeks. The laughter and love in this show are so genuine. I couldn’t resist playing with Levy’s creations. Unbetaed and rusty, but it made me happy. I apologize for any grammatical or spelling errors.

The arrival of the piano was a coordinated effort between the Brewers and David. David spent most of the morning positioning the piano and then repositioning it. He finally found the perfect spot. The piano was now catty-cornered in front of the bay window and an optimal ten feet away from the fireplace. He wiped down the black painted wood until it gleamed. Sipped on some wine to calm the butterflies of anticipation while he waited on the piano tuner to arrive. 

Marcy had assured him that he was doing her and Clint a favor by taking the piano off their hands. “I will finally have a fourth of my living room back.” She lamented. But even over the phone, he could tell that she was a bit misty-eyed, the emotion evident in the way her gentle voice wavered. She told him that the piano was not being used and that Patrick was the Brewer household’s sole musical talent. 

After the tuner left, he found himself gravitating towards the instrument. He sat down on the bench and began to tap out a simple piece that was one of the few remnants of his four years of piano instruction before he rebelled in a signature David Rose snit. 

“I didn’t know you played.” 

David jumped, startled by Patrick seeming to appear out of nowhere. His left hand hit a dissonate chord as his right hand flew up to his chest to cover his palpitating heart. A flash of annoyance at Patrick’s troll-like tendency to sneak up on him quickly evaporated as he took on the gentle expression of love and admiration that was on Patrick’s face. The happiness radiating from Patrick was pleasing enough for David to ignore the gentle quirk of Patrick’s lips that indicated that, yet again, he was amused at startling his husband. 

David cleared his throat and waved his hand dismissively. “I don’t. That was nothing.” He moved to rise from his position on the bench, but before he could escape, Patrick had crossed the room and seated himself next to David. One strong arm wrapped around David’s waist as a warm hand gently guided his face to align perfectly with Patrick’s. The world seemed to fade into the distance as they shared a kiss. 

“Missed you,” Patrick murmured as he pulled back to look into David’s eyes, one thumb gently rasping against David’s two-day-old stubble. It was David’s day off, and despite four years of being together, they truly did miss each other when they were not in each other’s immediate vicinity. David felt a familiar hum of contentment settle deep within him, warming him to his core. He had missed Patrick as well. He sighed contently as they continued kissing. 

“You and Mom have been busy,” Patrick said, breaking their kiss. He pulled away from him a little, although the one arm was still wrapped firmly around David, anchoring them both there. 

A bit of David’s nervous apprehension from earlier resurfaced. He was unsure if he had overstepped in relocating Patrick’s childhood piano to their new home. He knew that Patrick was content to move about the house, lightly strumming his guitar on their rare off days now that Rose Apothecary had transitioned from a plucky start-up into a small franchise. But since the first time they had visited Marcy and Clint Brewer and he found out that Patrick had been hiding other musical talents, like the fact that he was more than an accomplished pianist, David had been envisioning this day. And now Patrick’s childhood piano, a beautiful Mason & Hamlin, was nestled in the Rose-Brewer home.

David resisted the urge to chew his lip. It was a nervous tick that he was trying to get rid of. His bottom lip quirked downward. “Do you like it?” He questioned. 

“I love it.” Patrick pressed a quick peck against David’s lips, assuring him as his fingers rubbed teasingly at the exposed skin where David’s shirt had ridden up. Patrick pulled back his arm that had settled around David’s waist as he turned to face the piano, and David suppressed a shiver at the loss of contact. 

Patrick nudged his thigh against David’s on the bench. He studied the keys of the piano for a few moments, a soft expression on his face before his delicate hands landed on the keys and began producing a melody. 

A soft, contemplative smile graced Patrick’s lips. “You had it tuned.” He murmured as he continued to play. 

“Mmhmm.”

Patrick glanced away from the keys to share a smile of pure adoration before his full attention returned to the keys. The soft, almost melancholic melody he played transitioned into a familiar tune. A small wrinkle formed on his brow as he concentrated on the notes. Then it just seemed to flow from him, much like it had that night four years ago when David hadn’t even begun to envision the journey that they were about to embark on. 

“You’re simply the best. Better than all the rest.” 

David would never grow tired of hearing those words directed at him. They did wonders to soothe every doubt and insecurity that now less frequently reared their head. Patrick loved him with a surety that David didn’t think was possible. And just like that night, he knew that Patrick meant every word of it. 

“Oh, you’re the best.”

Now David was the one that was misty-eyed. 

“David,” Patrick murmured as he pulled him close. He kissed him again before leaving a trail of kisses along his jawline and nestled his chin into the crook of David’s neck. “Thanks, babe.” He rumbled more than spoke next to David’s ear. 

They kissed again long, heated like they couldn’t get enough of each other, and just as things begin to get a little too heated for the narrow piano bench, David’s treacherous stomach growled.

Patrick giggled into their kiss before pulling away. “Is someone hungry?” He asked in that almost patronizing tone that David equally hated and adored. 

“Hungry for you,” David rasped seductively, trying to bring the sexy back to the moment. His stomach growled again in betrayal.

“Oh my god.”

Patrick let out a full-bellied laugh before pulling away. “Come on.” He stood and offered a hand to David, being the consummate gentleman that he was. 

“I brought us takeout from that little sushi bar that you love in Elmdale.” 

David’s irritation and embarrassment quickly melted away at the prospect of decent food. He took Patrick’s hand and stood. He perched his hands on Patrick’s shoulders, squeezing them lightly. 

“Did you...”

“Yes, David. I also bought your disgusting bubble tea.” Patrick interrupted. 

David’s nose wrinkled at the insult to one of his most favorite beverages, and he was gearing up for a scathing retort when Patrick quickly distracted him by lightly slapping his ass cheek and then squeezing it. 

“Come on,” Patrick growled. “The quicker we eat, the quicker we can pick up where we left off.” 

David’s acquiescence was immediate. They walked hand and hand to the kitchen. Patrick smoothly picking up the takeout bag that had previously gone unnoticed by David along the way. Patrick briefly turned to admire the piano that was now illuminated by the light filtering in from the evening sunset. Patrick turned back to face David with a beaming smile of contentment that sent satisfaction coursing through David’s body. Patrick squeezed his hand as they continued to walk into the kitchen. 

In David’s most humble opinion, Operation Piano Drop was a resounding success.


End file.
